Hearing other's conversations is a bad thing!
by nt'kit
Summary: Break and Sharon understand the reason why they shouldn't hear a certain blonde and raven's conversaton. "Are you ready?" "Are you kidding me? That's huge!" Just what the hell was going on inside that room! Pervert Break and Sharon! Clueless Alice!


I wanted to write this for a while now, so here :D

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

* * *

"_Stop moving Oz!"_

"_But I'm nervous!"_

Sharon and Break stopped on their tracks. They were currently at Pandora's Headquarters, and Oz, Gilbert and Alice had 'decided' they wanted to accompany them. Well, of course the fact that Sharon had threatened them had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the scared trio was there.

When they got to Pandora, Sharon and Break went to report the current chain activities while Oz, Alice and Gilbert went separate ways. After 30 minutes, Sharon and Break walked down the corridor and to the usual room the 5 of them would talk, but a sudden noise caught their attention. The duo turned to the door where the sound came from, the infirmary room. Normally, they would've ignored this noise and continue with their business, but the current doctor was now on a business trip, and the voices they were hearing were rather familiar.

"Did you hear that, milady?" Break asked to the smaller woman who just shook her head.

Sharon reached her hand to the doorknob, ready to open the door when a sudden crash made her stop.

"_Stop moving damn it!" _Sharon gasped, that was Gilbert's voice! What was he doing there?

"_But Gil! I'm really nervous!" _Break grinned, Sharon blushed.

"Sh-Shouldn't we ask w-what's going on?" Sharon asked, unable to cover the embarrassment in her voice. Break shook his head, an evil smirk on his face could be seen. "Let's just wait a little longer."

"_There, are you ready?" _Sharon frowned, that seemed like Gil's voice.

"_Are you kidding me! That's HUGE! I'll definitely bleed!"_ A small 'eek' was heard from Sharon, her face completely read, what the hell was going on in there?

"_It's okay Oz, I promise it won't hurt, now take that off."_

"_Okay… Shouldn't you prepare me or something?" _Now it was Break's turn to be surprised, wasn't Oz a little bit young to know that stuff?

"Hey, what's going on? Why is big sister so red?"

Sharon and Break turned around to see Alice, she was eating meet by the way.

"A-A-ALICE! W-What are you doing here?" Sharon blurted out, she couldn't afford Alice's innocence to be corrupted by those two.

"Well," The chain said. "I went to the kitchen to get some meat, and then I couldn't find Oz and the seaweed head anywhere…"

Break smirked, he needed evidence to blackmail them. "Alice, would you be a dear and get my camera? If you do so I'll buy you all the meat you want tomorrow."

And in a second, the girl was running through the halls.

"_Okay, I'm ready Gil. Please do it slowly!"_

Break and Sharon turned to the door again; the blush came back full force to Sharon's face.

"_I'm going in."_

They leaned closer to the door, some muffled sound could be heard.

"_Ah, Gil! Do it faster!"_

"Here's your camera Clown!" Alice said, and before she could notice, Break had already snatched the camera from her.

"PLEASE STOP RIGHT NOW!" Sharon said opening the door to the infirmary; a flash lit the room for an instant before silence dominated the now crowded room.

Yes, Oz and Gilbert were in the infirmary room, and Oz had no shirt on. But what surprised them the most was the sight before them. Oz was sitting on a desk, and Gil was holding his right arm, a now empty needle on his hand.

"What the hell is going on here?" Break asked disappointed, why weren't they-

"All this time… All this time Gilbert was treating Oz?" Sharon asked with disbelief interrupting Break's train of thought, embarrassment clear on her features.

Oz and Gilbert nodded. "Well, Oz has been sick ever since last week, so I thought I could treat him here." Gilbert said as if it was the most obvious thing possible.

"Why do you guys have that face?" Oz said. "What were you thinking?"

"Break and Sharon thought that you guys were f-"

"FIGHTING!" Sharon yelled, interrupting Emily before she could say anything else.

"Ah, and I thought I could blackmail you… How boring." Break said before leaving the room, with a shy Sharon following behind.

The trio stared at their friends, they were rather confused but didn't say much.

"Ne, Oz! Let's play!" Alice said, tugging the blonds' shirt.

Oz chuckled. "Sure."

"Come on seaweed head!"

"Stop calling me that stupid rabbit!"

* * *

I'm sorry, I had to do it… XD

Please review! ;)

~nt'kit


End file.
